The Girl who beat the Shit out of Malfoy
by Sociopathic-Kitsune
Summary: Written for the beautiful xx-BlackXRoseXLust-xx, who cheered me up when I got low. DracoxKagome Sorry if it sucks ;A; One-shot!


_"InuYasha, stop!" The shriek rang through the battlefield, signifying the pain that two people felt. _

_"Kagome, you have to go. Now, there's no more time! Hurry!" Sesshoumaru roared, slicing the sword through again._

_"Ka...gome..." _

_"Sango!" The girl bent over to try and help her friend, only to feel a sharp, stabbing pain in her stomach. Looking down, her friend's face was filled with a malicious grin, before slipping off and dying._

_Sango._

_Sango, her best friend, her hot spring friend, had stabbed her._

_"Why?"_

_"Okaa-san! Hurry, it's closing!_"

_What? Wha...t was closing...?_

_"Okaa-san, the portal! Hurry!" The voice pleaded again. _

_Shi...ppou...Shippou! "I'm coming, Shippou! Wait for me, please!"_

_"Go! This Sesshoumaru will take care of this, imouto!"_

_Kagome finally reached the large, glowing hole in time itself, and dove into it, hitting the floor roughly. It closed right after her._

_"Where are we?"_

_"London, your day and age, Kagome dear," A kind, old voice answered._

_"Ojii-san?!"_

And thus, that's how she got here. In London.

Dammit.

Shippou was much the same, albeit a bit more mature-war does that to you, you see...

Sesshoumaru...was Sesshoumaru...well, with a few changes. See, Sesshoumaru had stayed behind, in the past, and had accumulated a vast ammount of wealth, due to investing in a thing now known as 'cars', because Kagome had told him about the automobiles that humans were so dependent on. Eventually his wealth spread across the world, including London, where he decided to move, because that was his most prominent business. There, Sesshoumaru discovered the Ministry of Magic, and was promptly chosen as a valued resource to them. However, whatever decision was made, had to be on his terms.

Basically, the Ministry was the Taiyoukai's bitch.

Ahem.

Anyways, he quickly became associated with the magic world and put investments in there, such as the developments on new wands, broomsticks, and corrected the history books.

_Kagome_ was the Shikkon's real keeper, Kikyo and InuYasha were evil, and Sango killed her lover because she grew insane.

No one knew why, but Kagome had the sinking suspicion of the depression and death that filled up poor Sango's life.

Kagome, however, changed _a lot._ Her once friendly, happy blue eyes were now dull, and listless. While she kept protecting people, it was merely instinct and she grew no personal bond to them.

Until the first day of Hogwarts...

Kagome found the platform 9 3/4 well enough, managed to steer away a kid who went too close to the train, got thanked by the mother, offered her a small smile, and left, without a trace.

By the train, she had to avoid glances from the curious wizards and witches.

_No one else is alone,_ she mused. It was true; even the Potter boy (2nd year), whom she recognized but couldn't bring herself to care much, was with a family of red heads, one of which pointed at her, before turning to the oldest male (their father? Lucky bastards. Well, technically _she_ was the bastard; her mum and dad never married.) and asking a question. She turned away, but not before glaring.

And then, two blondes; a woman (his mum?) and a boy her age. Kagome recognized the picture from the files her brother had sent her. Draco Malfoy...a spoiled boy with a horrid attitude, and Nacissa, who was indeed his mother.

Ignored.

But one thing stopped her; his stare. He was staring at her, as if looking at a gory crime scene and was unable to turn his eyes away. Fixing him with nasty glare, the miko smirked at his astonished expression. Ha! Not everyone bends over to your amusement, Malfoy.

"All aboard!"

The trip was uneventful, until a girl with frizzy brown hair ran into her room, slammed the door behind her, and found herself facing an indifferent teen.

"So-sorry, I was getting away from-"

"It's fine."

"Thanks." Everything was silent, until, "I'm Hermione."

"Granger?" Kagome asked, brow raising.

"Ye...yeah. How did you..?"

"Kagome. Kagome Taishou."

"_Kagome?_" Hermione exclaimed dramatically, eyes widening.

"Yup. You look exactly as you stated. Prettier, but still..."

Hermione laughed a bit, "You look completely different! I imagined someone more..."

"Happy?" Kagome smiled softly. "Yeah. I was, but I went through alot, as you well know."

During the trips to the past, Kagome and Hermione had many online chats, due to an old assignment from 5th grade, where you had to get a pen-pal from around the world.

Kagome chose London, England, where she got Hermione. The two chatted, and became good friends, until the day Kagome fell down the well. After the week in the past was up, she went straight to the computer to tell her best friend about it, especially the cute boy with dog ears she already had a crush on. Kagome, although glad her friend believed her, had questioned Hermione about it.

"Don't you think I'm crazy?"

"No, not at all," Was the reply, "After all, there's strange things happening around me too. Although, not as strange as yours, I believe."

Then, Hermione proceeded to tell her about the accidental magic that always occured around her, and Kagome had sent her a book, using all of her allowance, across Europe, explaining to her what magic was occuring, and why.

The last message Kagome sent was right before she left Japan.

"My last name is Taishou now."

"Your hair's longer than I expected, too." Hermione added, admiring the black locks.

"Troublesome. I have to put it in a pony tail, or else it will hit the ground when I sit," Kagome replied, rolling her eyes halfheartedly.

The door opened to reveal four other boys, two of which were twins.

"Potter," Kagome said slowly, eyeing the raven.

"Oh, sorry Hermione! We're trying to get away from Percy," One twin explained.

"He's being a git," Added the other.

"Sorry, Kagome. Is it alright?" Hermione turned to her friend, only to notice her staring at the ceiling.

A beat of silence passed. "It's fine." Kagome stated quietly, glancing at everyone who walked in, before digging out a book in kanji.

"What's that book?" Ron asked curiously, before Hermione shushed him.

Kagome allowed a small smile play on her lips, nothing more, and nothing less. "It's old legends" she answered mysteriously, "That my grandfather used to tell me. Not many people know them." (I'm lying; these are all easily found on the internet)

"A rare book?" Hermione exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, Hermione. I can translate it for you later, if you'd like."

"Yes, thank you so much!"

"What's the legend about?" Harry asked, despite the fact Hermione just glared at him a bit.

"It tells of a man and a woman, who fall in love..."

"So, it's just,"

"Sappy romance?" The twins chorused.

"No, not at all," Kagome answered, opening the book to the first page and read aloud.

_"A long time ago, in the province of Tamba, there lived a rich merchant named Inamuraya Gensuke. He had a daughter called O-Sono. As she was very clever and pretty, he thought it would be a pity to let her grow up with only such teaching as the country-teachers could give her: so he sent her, in care of some trusty attendants, to Kyoto, that she might be trained in the polite accomplishments taught to the ladies of the capital. After she had thus been educated, she was married to a friend of her father's family - a merchant named Nagaraya;- and she lived happily with him for nearly four years. They had one child, - a But O-Sono fell ill and died, in the fourth year after her marriage."_

At the end of the train ride, the story read it's end when Kagome finished, her voice sad. _"Shall I burn it for you?" he asked. She bowed before him. "It shall be burned in the temple this very morning," he promised;- "and no one shall read it, except myself." The figure smiled and vanished._

_Dawn was breaking as the priest descended the stairs, to find the family waiting anxiously below. "Do not be anxious," he said to them: "She will not appear again." And she never did._

_The letter was burned. It was a love-letter written to O-Sono in the time of her studies at Kyoto. But the priest alone knew what was in it; and the secret died with him."_

"So..." Ron stated, snapping out of the affects of Kagome's voice, "Unrequited love?"

"One of the worst kinds," Kagome added, closing the thick book. No one asked her to read more.

"Potter, are you in here?" Draco's voice filled the room as he entered without knocking.

Harry groaned, "Go away, Malfoy. Now's not the time."

"Hanging out with the Weasles and the Mudblood?" The blonde taunted. Kagome stood up, eyes red instead of blue.

"Mud...blood?" She said carefully, walking towards the three in the doorway.

"Yes, you didn't know?"

"No, I didn't know," Kagome growled, grabbing the collars of Crabbe and Goyle, slamming them into the doorframe, before releasing them and letting them slide down before turning to Draco. "I didn't know it mattered, _Malfoy._"

"What are you doing-"

"And stay out!" She yelled, putting her shoe on his back and pushing.

Putting her back against the door, she sighed loudly. "Moron." _Although he was...an interesting moron..._

The small room burst into applause, and laughter, startling her.

After getting dressed, everyone got off the train and followed Hagrid, who, in Kagome's oppinion, was very kind, if misunderstood.

Then, after much of the ceremony with the funny talking hat, it was Kagome's turn.

_Brave, very brave. But clever, as well...hmm...and kind, under all of that sorrow..._

_"Hurry up!" _She hissed, not liking the hat saying her traits outloud.

_SLYTHERIN!_

Hermione fainted, falling on Ron's shoulder.

As Kagome began to take off the hat, the hat stated in the silent room, _Good luck, Miko._

Shouts burst out in the room, mostly of confusion.

Miko? What was a Miko?

The girl was a Miko? _That _girl was a _Miko? _Impossible; they no longer existed!

"Enough!" Dumbledore stated, rising up and walking over to his granddaughter. Placing an arm around her, he escorted her over to the respective table.

"Ojii-san, you _know_ I can handle them. Do not worry-" Kagome was stating calmly, pausing as Draco came into sight. "_Kuso._ It's the rat on the train."

"_/Play nice, Kagome-chan./"_

"Yes, Ojii-san."

"Thank you." And with that, Albus turned and walked back to the table.

Kagome sat down next to a girl, who glared at her for no rason whatsoever. Finally getting tired of the stares, she directed her comment to the bored boy, who was sadly Draco, "Oi, Nezumi, control your dog."

"It's not mine, girl. And my name is not 'Nezummi'. It's Draco, and you well know it."

"Nezumi. It means rat, which you resemble, you know," Kagome smirked, eyes sliding over to the hissing girl.

"He does _not!_"

"Pansy, shut up," He muttered, his face resting on his hand, grumpy.

"You look like a child," Kagome teased, drinking water from the gauntlet.

"I do not!" Draco pouted, just a bit, but _Pansy_ saw it. And immediantly clung to his arm, hissing curse words at the raven haired girl, who smirked with some of the other Slytherins.

"But, of course," She leaned in closely, cupping Draco's face and giving him a sly glance, "You _are_ a cute little mouse..." But Kagome broke the moment by swiftly putting a dash of mashed potatoes onto the peak of his nose, chuckling at the crossed eyed look he had.

The next day(fastforwarding), every one got up to go to the dining hall, surprised to see Draco _without _Kagome. Until, that is, they saw Kagome step out of the kitchen, laughing, and waving with her free hand. In the other arm was a basket of fruit.

"Thank you all!"

"Goodbyes, Kago, goodbye!" The cry echoed out of the kitchen, sweet little voices cut off as the door swung shut.

"Kagome!"

"Hey, Nezumi," Kagome smirked, never getting tired of that name.

Draco only sighed exasperatedly, rolling his eyes in jest. The two had bonded quickly, surprisingly, and were attached at the hip. "What have you got there?"

"Some 'muggle' fruits, you know, strawberries, apples, blueberries. Stuff like that." She handed him a small box of fruits. "I asked them to make you a small box, too," Kagome's face was tinged with just a splotch of pink, causing Draco to grin.

Only if you feed me," He teased, causing her to hide her face in her palm, shaking with laughter.

"You're ridiculous!" Pansy said, cross with her 'boyfriend'. "Stop being a floozy!"

"The only floozy is you, dearest _Pansy_, and I must say, your name does you justice."

"Come on, we have to meet Crabbe and Goyle, we're going to potions class."

"Then what?" Kagome asked, waving to a Hufflepuff student in the hallway.

"Herbology, Charms, and Defence against the Dark Arts," Goyle recited, ticking off his fingers.

"Thanks, Goyle," Kagome smiled, a small one, up at him.

"Alright, everyone sit down and shut up," Snape entered with a dramatic flair, grabbing the book from his desk and opening it to a page. "Today, we are going to make a healing balm, using no magic."

"No magic, Proffessor Snape?" Pansy asked, tilting her head.

"Yes. You cannot only use magic, you'll lose your common sense. If you've got any."

"I know this potion," Kagome murmured to Draco, causing him to blink in surprise. The potion was years old, effective, but aged. How could she possibly..?

"My mentor, Kaede, taught it to me." She added as a last thought. "Partners?"

"Partners," Draco agreed, walking off to get the ingredients needed.

Coming back to the table, he hand Kagome the items in the order she instructed. "Rosemary."

_Measure, spill into cauldron._

"Pot Marigold."

_Chop chop chop, into the cauldron._

"Stinging Nettle."

_Chop chop chop._

"Eucalyptus, please."

_Chop chop chop._

Her hands, being used to blades, were much faster and efficient than those of the other students, who watched her with awed expressions.

After awhile, she asked for the last ingredient.

"Peppermint?"

"Here."

_Chop chop chop._

"Now, I'm rusty at this, what's next, mushing the plants or adding oil?"

"Um..." He consulted the book. "Add the oil first."

"Alright, thanks."

(It's not a real potion, but those are medicinal herbs)

"Hey, Kagome!" Hermione exclaimed happily, rushing up to hug her friend. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Forever is now apparently 2 days or so?" Kagome hugged her back, before making that amused comment.

Harry and Ron just hung back, awkward.

I mean, this was _Malfoy's_ girl, anyone could see that.

But.. it was also _Kagome._

Later that night, Hermione eventually persuaded them to pitch in with her not-so-secret plan.

"Operation: Kagome and Draco, proceed!"

"Hermione, did you eat a mushroom?"

"So, Kagome." Draco coughed, reaching for her, before letting his hand drop down. Red marred his face as the two were alone in the Slytherin meeting room.

Kagome smiled sweetly, grabbed his hand, kissed the knuckles, and entwined their fingers.

"You're...different when we're alone," He continued, squeezing his hand to emphasize. "Why is that?"

"Well..." Kagome drawled, looking deep in thought, "I trust you."

"Why?" He persisted.

"You're...kind. I...uh, I don't..." She struggled with the right words, before sighing. "I just do?"

"Okay."

(few weeks later...)

"Hermione, what's the meaning of all of this?"

"Sh, just get in the dress, okay? Stop messing with your hair, it took me an hour to do!"

"Uwah, hey-what're you doing?"

"Stay _still!_"

"But-" Kagome shrieked a bit at seeing Draco step into the room, dressed in his a white shirt and black slacks, his Syltherin tie the only thing not changed. "Get ou-mmph!" A hand slid over her mouth, and she came face to face with her friend, smiling mischeviously.

"I arranged a dinner between you and _Draaaacooo~_." She laughed as her friend's blush appeared full blast.

Trying to give a apologetic look to Draco, she saw a smirk on his face, causing her to mockingly glare at him.

_Two can play at that game, Draco Malfoy!_

Suddenly, at a change of heart, she lifted her hair and turned around. "Draco, _dearest,_ can you zip up my dress?" _Hah!_

He flushed, glaring half-heartedly at Granger as she scurried out of the room, giggling. "But of course."

As the door closed, the two burst into laughter, before Kagome pecked Draco on the lips. "You didn't tell her?" He asked, looking pointedly at the door.

"I didn't have time!" Kagome exclaimed, giggling. "I was going to tell her in Transfigurations, but-" Her voice broke off as she resumed laughing. "They've been trying to _set us up! _How come I didn't see that? It's obvious!"

"Well, should we go, anyways?"

"Of course," The priestess purred, before pleading with her big, blue orbs, "Can we let Hermione think she was our matchmaker? I haven't seen her this excited since we actually met!"

"Alright...but only if I get to choose the appetizer."

"No! You like spicy things, yuck!"

"Nope, too late."

"Nezumiii!"

He silenced her with a kiss, and the two went out to a lovely muggle resturant, which, Draco grudgingly admitted, wasn't bad.


End file.
